Hope of a clan, revised and edited
by JVIoonlight Shadow
Summary: Basically Hope of a clan translated and w' comments by yours truly. First fanfic. R&R please! Here's the real summary: Hopepaw is a normal apprentice, but when things start going wrong for her, how will she coop with a huge secret that she can save the clans and only her. Watch her as she saves everyone because she is so awesome!11! No flamerz please!111!1!11!
1. Hopekit is awesome!

**So this is my first story, Hope of a clan revised and edited with yours truly. yay! Now let it be known that if you read on from here your eyes may burn out. So now, let's venture into the dangerous world of warrior trollfics.**

I will write the author notes **like this** and mine **_like this_**. Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

**This is my first story on here, so please don't be mean...**

**No flamers please, cause I am really awesome ****_('i have a bad feeling about this...)_****~~~~ slfgl;szkghsz;,szkhgerlzwgzgvf,AErf vukzahbf,zsi. ****_( Nope not even gonna try)_**

* * *

Hopekit woke up to pretty sunlight. her beautiful white fur glowed in the sun. Her gorgeous**_ (Well, HopelightCuteness knows the word gorgeous! Plus ten points! Sadly it was spelled wrong. minus 20 points.) _**blue eyes turned different colors like green, yellow, orange, and purple. **_(I;m confused. How can i cats eyes change colors? Maybe her eyes are mood rings. Makes sense.)_**

Her mom lay next 2 _**(To lazy to type two letters I guess.)**_ her, her not as pretty amber eyes glowed. (Well**_ its prettier than creepy glowing color-changing eyes!)_**

"Hopekit do you know what day it is?"she asked.

"No. Hopekit meowd.

"Yo become a apprentice today!" sand her mum who was named Leaffurnance.**_ (What the crap? What type of name is leaffurnance? That's not even a proper suffix!)_**

"Yay! screamed Hopekit as she ran into the the clearing where the cats were.

In the clearing was Skystar, a large white tom with blindededededed eyes.**_(With what eyes?)_**

"Hopekit **_(Right about now I'm really tempted to keep hopekit as hopkit for the rest of her life.)_** you are now an apprentice, said Skystar "Hopepaw I will be your mentor because you are really hot."**_(Oh no, Oh no, not another sunshinekit's destiny rerun! *covers face in hands*)_**

The clan nodded. Hopepaw lived in Thunderclun. The oldest cats in the clan were Dewscrewdriver**_(Wut.)_**, Ambrelectricpencilsharpener**_ (I never knew cats were technologically advanced.)_**, and Snowbutt. **_(Not even gonna ask)_**

Hopepaw followed Skystar out of camp. Suddenly a patrol of Shadowclan cuts jumped from the bushes!

"Die!" screamed Evilstar, a black tom with red eyes. **_(First off, who is the queen who named their kit evilkit? And what typ of cat has red eyes? Well i guess its better than having color changing eyes.)_**

Five Shadowclan warriors attacked Hopestar **_(She leader?! i thought she was still an apprentice!)_** but she quickly killed all of them. **_(Yea like a 5 minute old apprentice with no battle training whatsoever can kill off 5 fully grown shadow clan warriors. Seems legit.)_**

Finally she turned to see Skystar dead on the ground.**_(Oh noes.I'm so scared.)_**Evilstar laughed then ran away from the scene...!

Wen she returned to camp the clan cheered for her.

"Hopepaw! Hopestar! Hopepaw!" **_(I love how no one remembers skystar.)_**

The deputy of the clan came up to her. "Hopepaw for youur bravery I will make you into a warrior. You are now Hopelight.**_ (yea so shes been an apprentice for how many minutes, ten? and now SHE'S A FREAKING WARRIOR?! This is even worse then starkits prophecy.)_**

He turned to the clan, "Hopestar will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." he cried.**_(A ten minute old kit being deputy. Oh dear starclan.)_**

"Hopekit!**_(Thats a more accurate description.)_** hopelight! Hopelight~!"! The clan cheered.

* * *

**Please no flamers**

**Love you all. ****_(We don't need your love! )_**

**_Anyways, you survived this long, but it only gets worse from here. I have one word to say, vegetarianclan. You'll see what I mean soon enough._**

**_~Thank you for shopping at walmart, Moonlight _**


	2. Hopelight the deputy

**_Hello once again audience, (Read in a toby turner voice) I'm BACH! (Cheesy pun alert) anyways,Here is the second chapter. One word, BEWARE_**

* * *

**What are you talking about... I'm not a troll!**_**(Yep definitely no a troll, yep, yep.. *Cough cough* Troll *cough cough***_

**I am just a normal girl with an awesome story. ****_(I can make a better story without even trying! Wanna see?_**

**_There once was a girl who could spell. She could spell wonderfully, and knew how to make exclamation marks instead of ones, and when it was appropriate to use caps lock. One day she wrote an amazing story, filled with details and ideas and characters that ACTUALLY MADE SENSE! Amazing right? And that girl went to become a famous writer. Now who was that girl? Certainly not you.) _**

**Please no flamers...dfs ****_(What does dfs stand for? Donkey fart syndrome?)_**

* * *

Hopestar walk around camp. The clan was congratulating her fur being so hot**_ (Oh no get her to the medicine cat quick! She might have greencough! Yay!)_** and awesome. **_(Sounds like prussia. Completely ignore that last comment please)_**

Suddenly a cat named Hotcat walked up to her, "Heyyyy **_(He wants the D)_**, he meowed. Do you wanted to be my mate?"**_ (No.)_**

Hopelight smiled, since her lifelong dream**_(It can't be a lifelong dream if you were only alive for 6 moons, considering most of it she was a kit. Pedophile!)_** was to marry Hotcat **_(How do cats marry ? Would someone please explain?)_**. He was the hottest **_(With a body temp of promptly 100 degrees Kelvin)_** cat in all of Tiaraclan. **_(What the dark forest?)_**

"Want a mouse?" he asked. **_(Heck no)_**

Hopelight looked at the mouse in horror. "Burt I am a vegetarian!" she screamed. **_(Somebody failed biology.)_**

Hotcat looked down at the dead mouse. "We are horrible.**_(Yes you are)_** Why do we do this ot **_(How does somebody misspell to? That takes talent.) _**poor little animals?" he asked. **_(I don't know, maybe because its in your friggin DNA maybe?)_**

Hopelight looked up,,,,, "WE WILL NOT EAT MICE RABBITS OR BIRDS ANYMORE SINCE IT IS WRONG!" she declared.

The rest of the clan looked up and nodded. "WE WILL BE RENAMED VEGETARIANISM!**_(Actually its vegetarianclan but i thought that was funnier.)_**" Hopestar**_(I thought that she was deputy?)_** declared.

The leader of the clan came up,, "You heard what hoplight said. Go collect veggies."

soon the cats came back. and they all had salad for dinner.**_(How are they so ? I know! 'cuz they borrowed Stargleam's clones!)_**

Hopelight smiled and went to her own personal den. And then she fell asleep. **_(Fascinating)_**

* * *

**Please no more flamersssssssssss****_(Yes flamersssssssss! :D)_****...!1!1111! 11 !3234****_(What.)_**** !1**

**Love you all (Except Flamers.)****_(Love you flamers! Keep up the good work!)_**

**_Thank you for shopping at walmart~Moonlight_**


	3. Meat is evil

_**I'll be putting a disclaimer up every few chapters because I'm lazy :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors,Erin Hunter does nor this story,HopelightCuteness does. Thank you for your cooperation. **_

* * *

Hopelight woke up and walked out of her own personal den. when she got outside she saw meat lover, eating a mouse!**_ (Ermehgurd!)_**

hopelight was hurtified. **_(I really don't know what that is. Mortified? Hurt?)_**

"Your banished!" she declared.**_(You can't make the decisions to banish someone! Your still a 6 month old kit!) _**

The tom bowed his head And walked out of walked**_(What.)_** to Skystars**_(I thought he died? Oh yea! Starkit's clone formula!)_** den to report this but she saw him in the den. Eating Meat!1111!1!1!1!1!1!1 **_(Yea! Team Skystar!)_**

"Your banished!" she screamed **_(How can a 6 maybe 7 year old kit who has been a warrior for only about 3 days banish the leader of thuderclan, JUST BECAUSE HE'S EATING MEAT!? *Goes to find something to destroy*)_**

"Ill kill you Hopestar he yowled running away. **_(No comment.)_**

hopelight walked out to see the clan watching her. **_(So they can nuke her and make the world a better place.)_**

"all hail Hopestar!" screamed the clan.

then Medicineleaf the medicine cat **_(That was actually the most ordinary name in this whole Fanfic next to Skystar)_** came to Hopelight.

"I'll take you to the moonpool."

Hopekit**_(She's a kit again! Yay!)_** nodded and followed MedicineLeaf. she was excited.. she was gonna be leader! **_(NOOO! She'll make a worse leader than Skystar! NOOOO! Why, Why? QWQ *Goes and kills Hopelight.*)_**

* * *

_No flamers please! _**_(Yes flamers please)_**

_Also thank u angstshadow!__**(Funny how she was the one who wrote The Beautiful White Lies. Which is probably even worse then this. Go check it out.)**__ your awesome! __**(No your not.)**_

* * *

_**So, another chapter done. Haven't died yet? good, 'cuz I'm not paying your medical bills if you do.**_

**_So, Since I forgot to put disclaimers in the previous chapters, here it is:_**

**_I solemnly swear that I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does, And does not own Hope of a clan (thankfully), HopelightCuteness does. Any reference of Starkit's clones goes to Neverland8 created that theory in Starkit's Prophecy (Edited)._**

**_Thank you for shopping at walmart~ Moonlight_**


	4. Hopestar meets vegetariankit

**Have you missed me? ****_(No.) _****I got my friend to read through my Story before I published it this time. But she's not perfect and may have missed some words. ****_(Never knew some meant a lot.)_**

* * *

Hopelight followed the medicine cat to the moonpool. **_(Yay! She spelled moonpool right finally!)_** She let out a happy yowl as she reached the entrance to to the pool.**_(Never knew Thunderclan cats liked to swim.)_** She followed the medicine cat until she Saw the poop.**_(What? if you missed that, reread and laugh hysterically like a 5 year old.)_** The pool sparkled and she went Wow!

She sat down next to the medicine cat and Touched her noses**_ (Never knew she had 2 noses!)_** to the pool. She felt cold and let out a moan **_(If you know what I mean)_** she then opened her eyes and saw fifty million billion gazillion kitties from starclan. **_(I don't think fifty million billion cats died in warriors.)_**

"You are awesome." mewed one of them.**_(Yes, you only said that 50 million times.)_** He touched her nose and she felt ouchies.**_(... No comment)_** "Owww!" She screamed.

Another cat touched her and she felt lots of pain. Finally after everyone had ummm**_ (I love how she writes ummm in the middle of her being a leader. Also why in the world does she get 50 billion lives and Firestar did not?)_** touched her nose Bluestar sat in front of her.

"Hopestar your mission is to eliminate meat eating from all the clans and to do that here is a ct**_(What's that word?)_** to help you." **_(Didn't Bluestar eat meat?)_**

Bluestar threw a purple cat at Hopestar and the cat stood up. "I am vegatariankit. I will help you make the clan go vegetarian. But first Hopestar you must rename Thunderclan as Vegetarianclan." vegetariankit ordered.

Hopestar nodded and she woked **_(Grammer Nazi alert!) _**up. Vegetariankit was next to her, suddenly she noticed the medicine cat eating a mouse.

"Traitor!" Hopestar cried, "You are banished!" **_(Insensitive prick. If the medicine cat is gone, then who's gonna help cure sickness? Oh right, she wants her clan to die because she's to "awesome" for them.)_**

"Too bad Hopestar cried the medicine cat, who unzipped himself **_(How does a cat unzip himself? Oh yea, Tom did that once in Tom and Jerry)_** and was GASP Evilstar. **_(GO EVILSTAR!)_**

"Meatclan will rule the forest and to do this I will kill you Hopekit.(**_Yes! The Mary Sue is gonna die!)_**" He crowed. Leaping at her. Hopestar let out a wail as he came towards her, hes gonna kill me! She thought. **_(Wimp. You don't deserve to be leader.)_**

* * *

_**Well another chapter done. Don't worry it only gets worse from here. and on the bright side you still have about 16 more chapters to go! You can do this!**_

_**Thank you for shopping at walmart~Moonlight**_


	5. Gasp! Vegetariankit Dies!

_**Hello once again people! Thank you HopelightCuteness for letting me continue to use her story in this!**_

* * *

**Hello, don't flame please.**

**My spelling getting better right? I wrote this chapter without Kelly(My friend) reading it an correcting it. Much better right! ****_(It's better by about 0.01%)_**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. I wanted it to be suspenseful. ****_(It was so suspenseful I almost pooped my pants.)_**

* * *

_Hopestar let out a squeal as Evilstar jumped on her and clawed her back. She screamed and waited for death to come to__** (Not as Mary Sue as I thought. Dang it. Now what are we gonna rant about?)**__ her out of this horrible world._

_Suddenly she felt Evilstar being lifted of off her back. She looked back to see none other than Vegetariankit saving her butt. He flung evilstar into a tree and clawed his heart._

_But evilstar had evil plans for Vegitariankit. He slashed the kits fur and knocked him away onto the ground a few inches away._

_He turned to Hopestar, "this isn't over!" Then he ran away._

_Hopestar ran to Vegetariankit who lay on the ground. "Wake up!" She begged._

_"Its no use," he coughed, "I'm dead."_

_"But i love you!_**_(This is turning into the Titanic. Ugh. Rose is a like, Jack don't leave me! Jack? Jack? Noo! Basically the same scenario but with different people.)_**"_ Hopestar cried._

_"i love you too!" He called, "You are pregnant with my kits and make sure they grow up in vegetarianclan. There are three name them, Tofukit,__**(What.)**__ Vegekit,__**(Double what)**__ and organickit.__** (Triple what. Do cats even know what organic means?)**_

_hopestar nodded and cried lots of tears as Vegetariankit died. "No..." She called.__**(Yep I was right. Titanic.)**_

_Hopestar looked up, "I will avenge you!" She vowed._

* * *

**_Well, that was a short chapter... ... Nothing else to say... ... umm..._**

**_Thank you for shopping at walmart?~Moonlight_**


	6. The rise of Vegetarianclan

**_Hang in there! Only 20 more chapters to go!_**

* * *

_Hopestar dragged her lover back to camp. The clan gasped when they saw Vegetariankit._

"What happened?" Cried fluudypants. **_(Does anyone what that is? Floodypants? Pluudypants?)_**

"He was killed by Evilstar." **_(Only because you didn't know how to fight)_**

"Oh noooo!"

They mourned him through the night until hopestar stepped onto the clan den. **_(Umm.. Clan den? Whats that?)_**

"Cats of Thunderclan, in honor of vegetariankit this clan is now named VegetarianClan!"

The clan cheered and Hopestar looked down, sadness in her gaze.

"I am pregnant with his kits an they will grow up in Vegetarianclan."

The clan cheered and hopestar retired to her den. She placed a pain in her belly. She could feel their thoughts **_(Wait? So now she's a mind reader? Well then, now I'm thinking that she's a mutant and her parents sold her to a laboratory who experimented on her. Which is the reason why she has color changing eyes, extreme body heat, and can mind read.)_**, and right now they wanted a salad. Hopestar smiled and fell asleep listening to her kits until, GASP, she heard on think about eating meat. **_(Oh noes. Whats so bad about eating meat?)_**


End file.
